Batgirl and Supergirl - A Heroes Welcome- Book 1
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: Kara is Superman's cousin and managed to survive an apocolypse. Barbara Gordan is secretly Batgirl. What happens when the world is threatened and Gotham is left in theirs and Robin's control? What happens when the radios go silent... Have the adult heroes failed and is their a way to save them and the world? Time is running out and they don't know what to do... Who will help them?
1. The Meteor, Superman and Fortress

**Hey x This is my story writen by me Robin just for you guys. Enjoy and dont forget to Fan me, Comment what you think good or bad all is appreciated and vote this story if you want more like it ^_^  
Thanks so much ~Robin**

**NOTE: All wording in italics is Krytonian speech that ONLY Superman and Supergirl understand :) sorry for any confusion**

_Supergirl_

Ever since I arrived on Earth Superman has hidden me on his parents farm in a small town ironically called Smallville which just happened to be in the middle of nowhere. I had grown up on a planet with called Argon which was full of all this amazing technology that even our sister planet, Krypton was jealous of us. But here on Earth it is suffocatingly old-fashioned. They are so less evolved that we were. They don't realise how amazing their planet could be if they just stopped fighting all these pointless wars and battles.

We had an amazing planet and my family were all major scientists along with my Uncle who lived on Krypton. Everything seemed perfect to me but my family seemed panicked by some data that was flowing in from some of the exploration bots. My father and uncle spent many a day figuring it out until they saw the inevitable fate that was to become of Krypton and the shocking results that would occur to Argon as a consequence.

After that I hardly saw my father or my uncle. Me and my mother were worried. When I next saw my father he explained everything. He said that any day now Krypton would explode and the explosion will knock Argon out of orbit which would turn our planet into a frozen wasteland. He also said that he was planning an escape for us and that my uncle was doing the same for his family. They had tried to warn the high councils of both planets but they were a "stubborn bunch" as my father had put it.

Two weeks past and I tried my hardest to help my father out as much as possible... He was trying to save our lives afterall. He worked all day and long into the nights. I hardly saw him but I had a constant feeling of dread. Everyone was on edge. They didn't know what was wrong but something was about to happen and they were scared if not petrified.

The dreaded day came sooner than expected and my father had only just finished the last two biopods. He explained that the pods would freeze all of us and send out a signal for someone to rescue us.

My uncle however was even more behind. As Krypton would be completely destroyed he had to make a space pod. Unfortuantly he only had enough time to make one for Kal-El. And so both my uncle and my aunt would die along with all of Krypton.

We never saw the explosion as my father rushed us deep underground to his safe spot where our biopods where. We did however hear the exposion as the solar flare hit Krypton and the planet scattered. My parents both rushed to put me in the safest pod. The one pod that was 100% safe.

I remember nothing after that. Superman told me that Krypton was completely disintergrated and Argon was knocked so far off its orbit that no life could've adapted to survive. It was pure luck that he found us.

Argon was turned into a meteor and slowly we crossed the galaxy. All of our people either left or were killed. We were still stuck in our suspended animated state.

The meteor one day was set on a collision course with an inhabited planet, called Earth. Little did I know that my baby cousin Kal was on this little insignificant planet and that he was now twice my age... weird.

My cousin Kal had used his super strength to push the meteor in another direction. He then smashed the meteor into smaller less harmful rocks that wouldn't hurt the planet as much. Unfortuantly our underground lab became visible. It caught Superman's attention and he discovered our pods...

_Superman_

I had just smashed up a meteor that was on a collision course with Earth when I noticed the glint of metal. What was that doing in the middle of a meteor. I went over to check it out and that is when I noticed the pods. There they were, five life pods all lined up in a row with amazingly sophisticated technology all around them, keeping them alive.

However not all the pods had survived in fact only one pod was fully working and in that pod held a teenage girl about forteen. Three of the other pods had either been smashed by falling rocks that had brok the glass or had ice spouting from the inside of the container showing a malfunction in the pod.

The last pod was empty however. I had seen an old man and women as well as a middle aged women. I could only presume that this pod was meant for the husband of that woman and the father of the girl. I think that he left it too late to get to his pod as I saw no signs of habitation on the meteor that I think may once have been a planet.

And so I did what comes naturally to me after all these years. I saved the girl. I disconected her pod and lifted it out of the wreckage of the other pods. I then flew to the only person I could trust with someone this valuable.

I went straight to Batman.

I arrived in Gotham in the early hours of the morning, but that didn't worry me as I knew that Batman or Bruce Wayne would be up either patrolling the city or 'working' in the Batcave. I decided to head to the Batcave first to check it out. Lucky I did too as that was exactly were he was.

Batman didn't even look up as I entered the Batcave. He was working with his microscope and so I flew up to the third level to meet him and show him the girl.

"Hello Bruce." I said to his back. He wasn't startled as I knew that he had heard me enter- he always did.

"Clarke, what have you got there?" he asked as soon as he saw me and what I was carrying.

"You know that deadly meteor that was heading for Earth." he nodded, "Well I think that it used to be her home planet. I found five life support pods once I destroyed it. They were underground, but she is the only one who isn't damaged. I though that you could get her to wake and we could help her."

"Well lets see shall we" and I knew that he was all up for saving this poor girl. She was so young and she was just like Bruce. Her whole world has been torn from her. I just hoped that we could help her.

_Supergirl_

I opened my eyes and blinked.

_Where am I? Where are my parents?_ I whispered in Kryptonian into the cave like place that I was in. I was strapped down on a table but I struggled and my arms easily broke the weak metal.

I heard someone approach and I scooted as far away as I could get which was in fact the corner of the room.

I saw a man walk to the door way and pause he said something in a forein language. And believe me that suprised even me as I knew at least ten common languages in my galaxy. He put his hands up and spoke in a calm tone but I was petrified of him in his weird costume. I had no idea where I was but I was so scared that all I wanted was my mother and father.

Another man had now joined the man at the door. He was friendlier and I felt safe around him. He looked familiar and I had no idea where I had seen him from before. He walked in and sat infront of me he too spoke the forein language but this time I simply asked him one think and I hoped that he could understand me.

_Where am I?_ I asked him.

He stared at me in surprise and said,_ You know Kryptonian?_

_Yes_ I replied relieved that he could understand me. He looked as confused as anyone could get but so would I in his situation._ My name in Kaerai (K-air-ra). Who are you? And how do you know this language... I saw Krypton destroyed no one else really knew it other that Kryptonians._

The man replied in a calm tone_ I am Kryptonian. I was saved my my father when the planet blew up and I was sent in a shuttle across the galaxy to land here on Earth. I grew up here and now I protect the planet. My father was Jor-El and my Kryptonian name is Kal-El._

I stared amazed that my cousin had survived. I had been worried about him he was after all just a baby when all this happened. I wanted to hug him but I had to tell him first.

_Kal is it really you?_ He looks at me in amazement. I had to explain it to him, he needed to know everything. _Well lets just say that I am your cousin and I lived on Kryptons sister planet, Argon with my mom and dad, your aunt and uncle. And we all knew that Krypton would be destroyed but there wasn't enough time and I am guessing that my parents both died didn't they?_

He reached out and hugged me close as tears streaked down my face. I would cry now and then get on with my life.

_So you are my cousin, correct?_

_Yeah, I used to look after you when your parents were busy. You were a baby... And now you are older than me!_ I pretend to be annoyed and he laughs.

_Hahaha well Kaerai I will have to teach you English. That is the common language here but first lets get you some food and we can talk some more. Oh and the man behind me is Bruce Wayne and he is a hero called Batman. He helps me out when I protect Earth as Superman._

_Okay but how do you have superpowers?_

_A story for another time Kaerai. Come meet him and I will translate_

I nod and we walk over to the man who was still leaning on the doorframe. He had taken his cowl down and was talking into a thing in his ear. Kal went up to him and waited for him to stop talking and then he must've explained about me. Batman looked mildly surprised but soon hid it and spoke to Kal.

Kal then told me that he said " You seem to be telling the truth but how do we know."_ I can tell you anything you want to know about Krypton or Argon or our family or even Kal-El, just try me._ Kal translated and looked at me puzzled.

_What's the matter Kal?_ I ask in a partially confused voice.

_You know about me? And about our family? It seems we have a lot to catch up on_ he smiled and I replied with an equally grateful smile.

After that Batman and Kal went and talked for a while and I was left to explore but not touch. Lots of the 'Batcave' was full of technology. It was so oldfashioned that even I had no idea how to opperate it but it looked fascinating. I was wondering around when I heard a lot of noise. I looked up to see a kid about my age run in dressed in a red and yellow costume. He must be another superhero.

The boy raced down the stairs and stood near the Batman person and Kal-El. They all talked in that gibberish language and I couldn't understand them. Kal soon saw my confusion and came and told me _That boy is called Tim Drake and is the hero Robin who works with Batman._

_Oh that makes sense why he is soo loud. It is his home_. I laughed. Tim came up to me and looked confused, I just stood there and smiled at him. He smiled back and then talked more in that gibberish. Pfft I really had to learn that language.

Kal and Batman soon told Tim all about me and when they finished Tim looked at me with a look of pity and understanding. I guess that he had had something similar happen to him making him lose his parents. Kal can you translate for me. Kal-El nodded his head and I said to Tim, _Don't feel sorry for me. We were prepared for this to happen. I was given the only properly working pod as the rest were made in a hurry for my family. My father only wanted me to be safe._ I waited as Kal told Tim what I said.

As soon as Tim heard he came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Kal then translated something Tim had said. "I understand and I think that even someone as brave as you needs a family."

_But I do have a family. I have Kal again and that is a good enough for me._

Kal looked at me with a smile and told Tim what I said and all he said to me was. _Do you want to be my friend?_ I hadn't had a friend in a long while and so I nodded and hugged him again. He smiled and we were both happy.

I then asked Kal if he could teach me this gibberish language. He laughed but agreed and we spent many hours that day teaching me English.

~*~~One week later~~*~

Within five days I could speak fluent English and had been staying in Kal's Fortess of Solitude. I had met his family which had raised him when he landed on Earth. They had said that I could stay whenever I liked. They seemed really nice and I was glad that my cousin had been raised by a good family. Kal had also told me that he had an earth name which his parents had called him. He was called Clarke Kent and he thought that I should have an earth name too. My Kryptonian name actually had the same pronouciation as an earth one and so I chose to become Kara Kent.

We had been learning about Earths traditions when something happened. My body started floating. I was scared but Clarke just said, "Kara it is fine just think about going down." I did as he asked and soon I was once again on the floor.

"How is it that we can fly but others can't, Clarke?" I asked.

"Well Kara you know how the sun on Krypton and Argon was red and this sun is yellow?" I nodded, "Well the more yellow sunlight we absorb the greater our power is. However our biggest weakness is Krypton now. The explosion of Krypton created radiation in the debry and that created different types of Kryptonite. Just watch out for the green Kryptonite as that is one of the only things that can kill us here on Earth."

My head took in so much information that I was glad that I was a quick learner. I had told Clarke all about Krypton and Argon as he only had a limited knowlege of Krypton and had never heard of Argon. I was amazed at this but it made sense as Argon was less known and barely habitable back then.

My powers started showing up at an alarming rate. I was learning to control them just as Clarke had had to when he first discovered them. The only difference was that I had Clarke to help me and he had no-one to help him.

I was a natural at flying and soon I had learnt control over all my powers. Clarke had told me that he had used his powers to save people and for good. He said, " I can't tell you to used your powers for good Kara. You have to make that choice. It is whether you use them to help others and benifit the world or to destroy families and hinder the progress of the world. You have to make that effort and stick to it no matter what."

"Clarke I would always want to help. I couldn't help save Argon but I can help save Earth." I smiled up at him. " But don't you think I need a supername and a costume because you have Superman and you red and blue outfit. I need one too."

"I already thought of that. Come with me." I followed Clarke inside a room where I saw that costume. It was a White top with a light blue skirt. The top had the red S on it and a red cape attatched. I loved it and immediately tried it on. It fit me perfectly and was just right.

And so was born, Supergirl!


	2. Enter Batgirl and Ivy

_Batgirl_

My name is Barbra Gordon. Yes as in Commissioner Gordon, he is my dad. You might think that having the only man works with Batman as your father is pretty awesome. But believe me it isn't as good as you think. I hardly ever see my dad and even when I do it is usually when I get in trouble. So I made it my mission to get my dads attention.

This however didn't work out in the way I had hoped. My dad thought that I had too much time on my hands and signed me up for the gymnastics team at my school. Yeah I was good, but my heart was never in to it like everybody else's was. Then I met Pamela Isling.

Pamela was the same age as me and an avid protester. She protested in anyway possible about anything she could, whether it was an eco-warrior protest or cruelty to animals. Pamela was there.

We became friends straight away and as soon as my practise ended we would go to a protest together. We became attached at the hip literally. Soon enough though the basic student protests bored Pamela and she decided to start being more drastic in her approach to tackle eco-problems. And of course I went along with her, being best friends we stuck through everything.

My dad didn't like Pamela though and did everything he could to split us up. In the end though he had to give up because we just kept sneaking out to meet up and he was hardly ever around to stop me from leaving.

Tonight we were going to have fun tomenting a industrial company who dumped their chemicals into the Gotham river. I was seriously worried about this as Pamela had recently become obsessed with giving 'justice' to those who wronged nature. So today we were going to hold the manager of the company at gun point then run off.

And before you ask... no it was waterguns we were using not real ones. But we could if we wanted as my dad has about three handguns in my house. I doubt he would miss them.

We broke into the company and found the manager. He looked scared as we walked in dressed in black with our guns. Pamela then said in a freaky voice, " Stop dumping your waste in the river. Or deal with us." With that she shot the poor man with the gun and out came fluorescent green gloop. Guaranteed to stain everything it touches. I smiled as Pamela yelled "SUCKER!" at the poor man before we ran out of the factory.

But that was where it all went wrong.

It should've been a simple escape but we took a wrong turn and ended up in the factory. Oh and did I mention that another super criminal who went by the name of The Joker had also planned a surprise at this very factory on the very same day. To tell the truth it just wasn't our day.

Joker was messing around and playing with chemicals when Batman appeared. After the terrible taunting and what would seem to be flirting and the oh so obvious revealing of the plan, they started to fight. It was hard to keep track but Batman was definitely beating Joker. However Joker had seen us hiding. He must've figured out a plan in which he may be victorious because he ran over to us and started his maniacal laughter.

"Now now Batsy! Don't want anyone to get hurt." He teased and with that comment he grabbed Pamela and she in turn grabbed me and we were both drawn into the line of fire. Joker then dragged Pamela over to a vat of chemicals and threatened to drop her in unless Batman gave up. Of course he didn't and they continued to fight. However Joker dropped Pamela right next to a vat of fertiliser. The super strong stuff they use in farms. And whilst they were fighting the vat was knocked and started rocking, until it eventually fell right on top of Pamela.

Batman soon had tied up Joker who was still laughing manically. He then came up and lifted up the unconscious body of my friend. He lay her down on the ground away from the pool of dust that now lay on the floor. He took her pulse and checked her over for signs of damage, as I watched on in terror at the sight of her body.

"She is alive, you know" said the gruff voice of the bat from beneath that stupid cowl of his. "But she swallowed a lot of that fertiliser. Who knows what effects it may have on her body. I am calling the police to pick up Happy the clown over there but I will call for a ambulance too now." He smiled slightly into direction.

I was too shocked to do much after that. My dad arrived soon and tried talking to me but I couldn't reply. The sight of your friend lying like that is enough to damage anyone. I was allowed in the ambulance with her and we soon were at the hospital where they started checking her over. They put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They then told me to wait in the waiting room. So I did.

My dad soon came and sat by me. He hugged me and I just kept staring blankly ahead. I guess that I was in serious shock because I remember little after that except from the needle that prodded my arm.

I awoke to my bedroom. I had a hazy memory from the day before... I know it had something to do Batman but what? Wait what happened to Pamela? And I swear I was in a hospital so how did I end up here?

My answers soon arrived in the form of my father coming into my room with breakfast. This was so odd that I immediately assumed that something was dreadfully wrong or he wouldn't be here. I should really explain. You see my father works very late nights and most of the day too so I wake myself and basically look after myself. On occasions though I would see my dad and we would go out but these always ended up in tears as dad was always called because either Joker or Harvey otherwise known as Two face was loose and wreaking havoc once again. I was used to it. But my dad making breakfast- not prepared for that.

He walked in and sat down on the bottom of my bed. "How are you feeling, Barbara?" he asked with a tone of true concern in his voice.

"I am fine but how is Pam?" I ask before he can interrupt with another question.

"My dear, she is at the hospital. She swallowed so much of that chemical that they are seriously worried about her. But last I checked she was fine. You can go visit her as soon as we have eaten breakfast." He said in a fatherly and warm tone. He looked down at his watch and said as a quick afterthought, "well lunch it seems as it is noon" he smiled and left before I could talk to him.

I quickly got dressed and stuffed mouth full of toast and was ready in a matter of minutes. We both got into the police car and travelled to the hospital. Whilst we drove along terrible thoughts drifted through my head. I wondered if she was on pain or if she was just perfectly fine and would be sitting waiting for me to walk in. All the possible scenarios went through my mind...well all that I could think of at least.

We reached the hospital and my dad took me into the intensive care unit. The room in front of us, number 27, held a range of machines and a unmoving figure. I opened the door and my dad moved into the room behind me. I wasn't however prepared for what I saw and neither was my father.

The bed in front of us held a peaceful girl who looked vaguely like my friend, however this girl didn't have Pamela's brown hair or her slightly tanned face. Instead her skin was tinted green and her hair a faded red, but even as we looked at her we saw her skin turn paler and the green shone through more, and her hair turn into a blood red that frightened me. My only thoughts were of her safety and how it should've been me.

I stayed with her for as long as I was allowed. She didn't wake up but the doctors came in and constantly took samples of her cells and blood. One nice doctor told me that her cells where mutating into something unknown. He also told me that the next few days she would either die or become something unknown. Basically she wasn't going to come out of this human. The only question was what.

A week passed and Pamela remained the same as ever. The doctors and nurses had noticed some strange things happening though. The day after my first visit I had bought her flowers. They were already slightly wilting and so they should've only lasted about two more days. However after a week the flowers looked better than ever before and showed no signs of wilting or ever dying.

Doctors now said that Pamela's cells looked more like plant cells now than human cells. Her green skin and red hair made her look plant like and I was truly worried about her. She should've woken up by now but the doctors say that she may be in a permanent vegetable state. No joke intended.

I was back at school now and I was all by myself. My one and only friend Pamela was in the hospital and no-one liked her really, and so no-one really liked me. I mean I used to be popular but now I am a loner.

At lunch I sat by myself. It was dull without the comments and the talking with Pamela. I didn't realise how much she meant to me.

Before the end of school I had received some disturbing news from my dad. He had called me up in the middle of class to tell me that Pamela had disappeared without a trace and that her hospital room had developed a green forest of plant life. I had raced home that day so that I could get the new when it arrived. But I had two surprises waiting for me at my house.

Well I say my house, what I meant was that jungle that surrounded my house. That my friends was surprise number one. Number two was the visitor inside my house. The one person I had been waiting to see. Pamela.

My house had sprouted shrubbery everywhere. It was annoying especially as I had only cut the grass the day before. Pamela was sitting on the sofa as I stormed into my house and through the foliage that covered the living room. She glanced at me and smiled. Her face looked truly plant in origins and her eyes, oh her eyes had gone from their deep brown to a toxic green in colour as the radiated power and pain beneath.

"Hey! Long time, No see." she said with a wink.

"Pamela, why are you out of that hospital? Why are you here? And what on earth happened to the garden?" I asked in a jumble whilst rushing up to hug her.

She hugged me back and said, "You know I hate hospitals and I am here to see you. I was hoping you could catch me up to speed. As for the garden... that is a long story." I nodded for her to continue. "That so called 'fertiliser' wasn't what it said it was. It was an experimental batch of chemicals that were untested and dangerous. They have turned me into a plant. I was so upset when I woke up that plants started to hear me and grow out of anything I touched. I can hear them you know. They talk to me, tell me everything. You know that I am toxic now, don't you? One kiss and that person dies."

She was upset I could tell. All she had wanted was to fall in love and have someone love her. And before you ask about her parents, let me tell you about them. They hated her. Since she had started to rebel agianst them she hadn't talked or spoke a word to them in four years since she was 12.

"I am sorry Pamela..." I started before she interrupted me.

"Don't call me that. My name isn't Pamela anymore. Call me Ivy, Poison Ivy."She growled at me and caused more plants to sway and climb around her. My house was well and truly ruined. And my dad would not be pleased.

"What will you do now?" I asked in a voice that sounded confident but was really just hiding how scared I was of my friend.

"I will get revenge on whoever turned me into this."She was not Pamela now. She was insane, and someone needed to stop her before she did something terrible.

Ivy left as soon as she had said this and my dad stalked into my house moments later. I was frozen. I don't know whether it was out of fear or pain for my friend. My dad dragged me into his car and got into the drivers started to drive. We arrived at Police Headquarters and my dad and some officers listened whilst I told them what had occured between me and Pamela. No not Pamela... Poison Ivy.

I was now sat in my dad's office waiting for any news on Ivy. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing that happened was me waking up to a lot of noise and people all rushing around in a paniced state. Ivy had made her first move.

The owner of the company who had created that jumble of chemicals that created Ivy was found dead from toxins that were left on his lips. I remembered what Ivy had said about her kiss killing people. She was on a witch hunt and I knew who would be next on her list.

Batman had been called in but I was sent home by my dad. As if I was going to stay by myself in the house when I knew where and who Ivy would go after next. I was going to take action and help out the Bat! My gymnastics costume was ideal for turning into my hero costume. It was black but hard wearing with long sleeves and legs to it. I put on my knee high leather boots and a gold belt with my experimental 'gadgets' that I had made one rainy day.

I was in position on top of the roof of the greenhouse in which held tropical plants from all over the world. Ivy was inside, I knew that she was. I was on stake out and it was so boring. Suddenly someone was approaching me from behind. I knew it was the one person my dad spoke of so highly. Batman.

"What are you doing here, Miss Gordan?" spoke the gruff voice of the Batman.

"I am here to stop my friend from hurting anyone else."I replied.

"No. Go home Barbara. Your dad will be worried." the caped crusader said again in his gruff voice. He then opened up a window in the greenhouse and jumped down onto a beam in the roof of the greenhouse.

Ivy soon noticed him and they first started talking. Don't ask me what they said because I have no idea. They then started fighting and I thought Batman would win but he didn't. After only three minutes Batman was on the floor, disarmed and trapped in Ivy's vines that she controlled. His utility belt was no where near him and he was well and truly trapped.

Ivy then spoke to him more. She looked back at a great massive flytrap plant and back to Batman. It was then that I knew her plan exactly. And now it was my job to stop her.

I walked over to the window where Batman had entered the greenhouse. I knelt down and saw four things lying on the ground; a black flexible mask, a small circular bomb with the words 'ice grenade', a earpiece with a microphone attached and finally a set of batarangs. A note was attached, hmmm I didn't see him write this. It simply said:

**_If you are going to fight Ivy then you need to be prepared.  
Take these and be careful.  
I will guide you through.  
We will talk about this later though._**

I placed my new equipment in my belt and the earpiece in my ear. I then said quietly into the mic, "Hey! Batman, are you there?"

"Yes. Now I need you to get into this greenhouse without being caught. I need my utility belt. It has something that could help stop Ivy. If in doubt, throw the Ice grenade it should freeze her or any of her plants. Good luck." And with that he said no more.

I entered the same way the Batman did. It was easy to get his utility belt and it only took me 10 minutes. Unfortunately in this time Ivy had set up the Batman above the Venus Flytrap and he would be eaten any moment. Now I think is the time to reveal myself. I radioed Batman, "I am going to get her attention and then throw the Ice grenade at the Flytrap so that you can get free. Okay? Just nod or stay still." He nodded and I set into action.

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy. You are new to this 'villian' gig aren't you? Don't you know that the hero always has backup. I guess you don't do you, Pamela." I walked out into plain view and Ivy just looked at me, her green eyes burning with that toxic fire that they now contained.

"And who might you be?" Ivy sneered at me. I ignored her rude remark. "Batmite? Or maybe Batkid? So what took you so long kid..."

"I'm the same age as you Pamela so don't patronise me." I replied, "and as to how long it took me to get her. You aren't as bright as you look because I have been here the whole time."

Anger flew across her face and I had one chance to stop her before it got out of control. I armed the grenade and threw it straight at her. It hit her and she started to slow down just like a plant would in a cold environment. I rushed over to Batman and freed him.

"Thanks Batgirl." he spoke to me.

"Alright Batman lets get her off to Arkham."

"Agreed." And with that he placed the handcuffs on her and lead her out of the greenhouse. He called the police and they arrived to see Ivy all tied up and still stuck in slow-motion mode. Batman and I stayed covered in the shadows.

"Follow me." he said. He lead me to the Batmobile and opened the passenger door. i got iin and he got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious as to our destination.

"The Batcave. I need to ask you some questions and I need something from you." He told me cryptically.

The Batmobile had to be the fastest car I have ever been in. We zoomed across Gotham and we reached the outskirts, Batman had me put a blindfold on. He said it was a blindfold or knockout gas. The car was slowing and I removed the blindfold once we had stopped. The cave was decked out in high tech equipment and training gear. I looked at it all in amazement.

"Sit down Barbara." I sat where he had motioned and he sat opposite. "Barbara, what I am going to ask you is important and I need to know if I can properly trust you not to tell anyone."

I nodded and replied, "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell my dad. You can trust me." He looked pleased with answer.

"Barbara, do you want to become Batgirl on a more permanent basis. It would be good to have some help around the city and another pair of eyes now that Robin has left for a while."

All I could think was WOW! I was amazed that he even trusted me. He had only known me for one night and I was becoming his partner. "Okay, I will be Batgirl more often but I am going to adapt my costume. This was just a quick fix." He nodded and walked over to a section and told me to stand infront of a screen.

Lights flashed and I was pretty sure that it just took my measurements. Cool!

"Batman," I said, "Where did Robin go?"

"Robin left for college but not before he argued with me about some petty matter. He changed his costume and I.D and is now Nightwing in Bludhaven. He is doing a good job and I have another boy who is in line for Robin." His voice betrayed no emotion or for that matter any emotion at all. He was and expert at this I thought.

"How do you chose us, and by us I mean me and the Robins?" This had been bugging me. Why out of everyone did he chose me?

"Both of the Robins saw a murder or murders committed right infront of their eyes and wanted revenge on the murderer. I helped them get justice." I could understand how important it would be to get justice for the wrongs you saw. I felt sorrow for both of them, my life was easy compared to theirs.

"With you however it was different. I saw a passion to do justice and to help people, but your father was not letting you do anything. Then when I saw that you were ready to risk your life to help out Ivy and convince her out of her plans. It was you who went out to do justice of your own. I just want to help you and train you. In return I need your help with Robin."

I was amazed at how open Batman was being with me. Why was he trusting me with so much? And why did he want my help with Robin? I queried these questions to him and his reply was simple.

"I am a detective and not to mention very busy with my other aspect of life. He needs someone to confide in. He will talk to me but I am... how should I say, not used to children. I need help and as hard as it is for me to say. I need someone else to help out around here. I trust your father and so I trust you. Will you help me?" He asked. He seemed to be worried and I knew that in trusting me he was in desperate need of my help with Robin.

I agreed to help and the next few months were the best of my life. I would go to school during the day and hang out with Tim Drake who I found out was the new Robin. At nights I would fight crime as Batgirl along side Batman and Robin and occasionally Nightwing too. It turned out that Tim was acting awkward around Batman because of what his dad used to do to him.

Tim's dad was a criminal who used to work for Two-Face before running off with something of his boss's. Tim was regurally beaten by his father and his friends and even bullied at school. Tim and me had become friends and after only two weeks he had told m his story.

We were a team. A family too. We stuck together and we watched each others backs. I lived in two worlds and I loved it.

But even my world wasn't perfect. This is the story of how I met Supergirl and how we saved the world when everyone else failed.


	3. Unneeded Help

_Supergirl_

"But Clarke I want to help." I said complaining for the millionth time that I was actually ready to help save the world. I have been helping him out but only on small jobs, like robberies. Honestly I thought that I was ready to start on something bigger.

"Kara, you aren't ready. You have only had your powers for a month and you are still learning to control them." Clarke argued with me. He was so stubborn, it was verging on the point of ridiculousness, but he reminded me of my uncle and when he used to be like that.

"This is not a small crime Kara, this is worldwide disaster. Batman has called up all experienced heroes to help. He has a new trainee hero who won't be helping too. You can stay and monitor what happens with her. She is going to oversee all that happens and you two will be the backup if anything does actually go wrong"

"Who is she?" I ask. I was suspicious not to say the least but if someone else was being left out then maybe we could team up and follow. Or that was my plan at least.

"She is called Batgirl and she is the new sidekick to Batman. As I am going down to talk to Batman you might as well come meet her. Go get ready, we leave in 5."

With that I sped off to my room in the Fortress. I changed into my favourite clothes, my superhero costume, and flew back to superman. He had changed into his costume too. My costume made me feel powerful and in control. And when you are a hero you need to be in control or else...

I guess that you are probably wondering what threat I am talking about. Well it is complicated let me tell you that. Batman has a nemesis called Ra's Al Ghul, and he has teamed up with other known villains like Bane and Vandal Savage to eliminate all the heroes who oppose them. So Batman being, well Batman went around gathering all available heroes to help fight. We know that there is about 7 to 10 heroes who are free to help at the moment. Unfortunately the villains who have gathered number around the same as us. Plus thugs and goons that they control. Batman had hoped to out number them and surround them but they caught wind of his plan and recruited also.

That is where Superman comes in. He is going to the Batcave to help out. Me on the other hand, well I am going to be on 'monitor duty' with Batgirl who I am yet to meet. Wahoo fun...not.

Flying was officially my favourite past time here on Earth. I would fly everywhere and anywhere. The feel of air on my face was such an amazing feeling that I was honoured that I was one of the only people in the world who could experience something like this. It was just such and amazing experience that nothing compared to it. I flew as fast as I could towards Gotham and soon the entrance was in my sight.

We arrived at the Batcave and quickly our presence was known. It might've been the fact that Robin had yelled, "Kara! Your here!" as soon as we entered or the fact that Batman had told Superman that he had tripped a signal when he entered the cave. I laughed at Batman's comment and teased Clarke for being careless.

"What were you expecting Kal. To be able to sneak up on him. Gods your not going to be able to do that!" I laugh as Superman stalked off towards Batman. Robin looks at me in surprise. I wonder why...

"Oh I guess Kal never told you that I learnt your language in a week, did he?" I said mockingly glaring at Kal's back.

Robin grinned and hugged me, "Nope but at least we can talk now with out going through Superman now." He smiled and I returned it. I honestly had only one friend in this world, but I have only been here a month and only met Robin who is similar to my age. So no one can blame me for not making friends.

"It is good to see you Robin. And this time I can actually speak this gibberish language." I joked and he laughed.

"Come on Kara you should meet Batgirl. I think you two will get on really well. She is like a big sister to me. And I want my best friend and my sister to get along!" Robin grinned and raced off up some stairs flipping off the walls and landing on a floor full of computers. A girl in a black and yellow costume was working at a computer and typing at an incredibly fast pace. And that is something coming from the girl with super-speed.

"Batgirl, meet Supergirl. Kara meet Batgirl." The girl span around on her chair and faced me. She had firey red hair and bluey grey eyes that matched the sky. She looked at me and smiled. First impressions, she seems very nice and I am sure that we are going to be friends.

"Hey Kara. So you are the strange alien girl who couldn't speak English and that Tim keeps going on and on about." She said with a small laugh. I laughed too.

"Yeah I am." She seemed surprised that I spoke the language but she quickly recovered. "Are you stuck on monitoring duty too." She nodded and looked upset. I guess we were both upset about being left out, even though we knew it was the sensible thing to do.

"I guess we get to patrol Gotham instead. Nothing compared to what they are doing and who they are going with. Look!"

She pointed to a small group of 6 heroes which were huddled around a screen. Superman and Batman were the only two heroes who I knew but Batgirl quickly told me that there was Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman and Zatanna who had been gathered. I had no idea who they are and so I chose to ignore them.

Wonder Woman had a short pair of shorts on and a tight top with a golden rope attached to her waist and a tiara in her jet black hair. She looked majestic and proud but also tough. I was impressed. Aquaman also had the regal and majestic look to him as well as a cocky and enthusiastic and jolly persona to him. His bright orange top and forest green trousers looked plasticky but I realised that it was just material that made him streamlined in water.

Zatanna was wearing a black leotard with white sleeves and buttons down the middle. She had a top hat on her head and whilst she stood she made a black and silver wand appear and disappear subconsciously. She looked like a performer with a smile and a confident look on her face. Lastly there was the Flash, who I only got a good look at once when he stood still for 5 seconds. Just like his name he was zooming around the cave and obviously annoying Batman. He had on a red streamline costume that covered his head and his eyes. Two lightning bolts came out of where his ears should be and the front had another yellow lightning bolt as a symbol.

However they didn't want to ignore us. We were soon called down and all the adult heroes looked cautiously at us. It was like they didn't know what to think us. Batman and Superman quickly introduced us.

"This is Kaerai, or Kara and she is my cousin. She has been helping me out as Supergirl for a month now." They all looked at me as if studying me, it was uncomfortable and unnerving. But I quickly gained the courage to speak.

"Hey." I said whilst smiling at the heroes before me. I hovered over to Kal and whispered into his ear, "are they always this intimidating?" He just shrugged.

Batman then introduced Batgirl. He then went on to explain what was going to happen.

Apparently me and Batgirl were going to sit in the Batcave and monitor the situation from there and provide assistance if needed. Robin was going to patrol the city of Gotham, insted of the Batman and keep an eye out for any convicts that escaped in the last breakout. He was to report back what he found to us and we were to help him if he got into trouble.

So basically, we got to sit at home and do barely anything whilst they were all out fighting for the fate of the world. So not fair. I mean why do they get all the fun!

The adults then started planning their attack. First Batman, Flash and Superman would enter the facility where they would push through and surprise the leaders whilst Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Aquaman would take out the thugs and try to discover the plan of the villains and stop it before they could activate it.

It seemed simple. But then again any number of things could happen and it would go askew.

Robin was to do his usual patrol ground of the rooftops if Gotham. He was to radio if he saw a criminal or a crime in progress. We were going to monitor the radio of the police and both Batman and his group and Robin.

Batman dismissed the heroes until he found out where the base was situated. Knowing Batman and how fast he worked, no-one left but just went to a part of the cave that had some couches on which they all sat on. I glided over to a couch where Wonder Woman and the Flash were sitting either end. I sat in the middle as the other couches were already full.

"So Kara how did you meet Superman? Because I had no idea that he had a cousin or that you lived here on Earth." Asked the Flash in a matter of fact tone.

I looked over to Clarke, who was sitting with Aquaman on their own couch and he just nodded.

"Well it is a long story," I said, and everyone started to pay attention to what I said. "I was born on Argon, the sister planet of Krypton. My father and Uncle were the foremost scientists on the planets. They found out about the end of Krypton and told the leaders who dismissed it as nothing."

Everyone was listening with wide ears and not a word was hear other than me talking.

"They then started planning a way off the planets to Earth. My father planned to create Biopods to preserve us until someone found us. We could stay on Argon as it would only be knocked off orbit by the flare. My uncle created a ship to carry them to safety. However they both ran out of time and only one small ship for Kal was ready and one completely safe pod too. I was given the pod and Kal sent off to Earth. The last thing I remember is the boom of Krypton being hit by the flare."

I noticed a tear trailing down my face and Wonder Woman then moved me into a one armed hug. I appreciated it, as I hadn't been hugged since my family...

I wiped it away and continued, "Kal do you want to add the next bit?" Clarke smiled and nodded.

"You know that big meteor that was on a collision course with the Earth?" They made sounds of affirmation, "I went up and smashed the rock to prices and saw the pods, all destroyed except for one. I carried to Batman and we opened it. Kara was inside perfectly fine. She woke up after 10 minutes and... Well she freaked out and started saying stuff in Kryptonian to Batman. That's when I showed up." He said looking at me and smiling, obviously remembering the day.

"Well give me a break. I woke up to find a weird person in a costume hovering by the door. Wouldn't you have panicked?" They all laughed and even Batman offered a deep chuckle from the console which he was working at.

"I freaked out and started to get seriously scared when Kal showed up and started telling me what happpened. We talked and I realised who he was after he said his last name." I grinned at him and he beamed back at me. "I then met Robin and we became friends, with Superman translating for me."

"I went with Kal and spent the next week learning this language and I found my powers and learnt to control them. So all in all it turned out pretty good."

They all looked at me with the same look Robin gave me when he first saw me. Pity. Flash then interupted by asking Batgirl a question. Batgirl who was sitting on a couch with Robin and the mysterious Zatanna, looked bewildered, but soon recovered.

"So how did you become Batgirl? That must be an interesting story." Flash seemed to be a hyperactive person with a very short attention span.

"Ummm... Okay. Well I met Batman because my friend was Pamela Isling and he saved us from the Joker after we ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess you could say." She said in a calm voice. "Oh and my best friend turned into Poison Ivy, now a criminal plotting for Gotham to be overrun by her plants. I helped stop her and get Batman out of me grasp. He invited me to stay and help more. And here I am!"

Everyone looked a bit stunned when she said she was once friends with a criminal, but it was before she turned into a criminal so it didn't matter at all to me.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Batman yelled, "Suit up. I found them!"

With that said everyone but me and Batgirl and Robin raced off, leaving us by ourselves.


	4. Under a Red Hood

_Batgirl_

Well what were we meant to do... Wait for them to get into trouble. No way was I going to sit around and listen whilst they have all the adventures. But orders were still orders and Kara seemed nice even if she was upset to be left out too.

All Robin had told me about her seemed to be true. He was a good judge of character for his age and even if he had only met her twice. I was meant to meet her the second time and I was upset that I didn't get to. It would've been nice to have had another superhero friend.

The Bat-family consisted of Batman, Robin, Nightwing and me. There had been another Robin, Jason Todd, but he had been tortured so badly by the Joker that he was killed. He was brought back to life with a Lazurus Pit and driven insane by torment. He became Red Hood and he was still insane until Batman helped him. He is now a free lance who occasionally helps out the Batman and his proteges. I remember when Nightwing and I first met...

Batman had sent me to help out Nightwing in Blüdhaven whilst things were quiet here. Blüdhaven was the second worst town for robberies other than Gotham. Nightwing was a former Robin who outgrew his partner and needed some space to grow into his own hero, hence he became Nightwing.

His actual name was Richard Grayson, but never call him Richard; he hates it so everyone just calls him Dick. He was the first adopted son of Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed by the mafia boss Tony Zucco and his men after they threatened them to pay for so called "protection". Sad as it may be their deaths made Dick into the sidekick of the century.

I can't tell you how many times I have heard Batman tell me stories of their missions and adventures. I admired the guy even before I met him or even Batman. The kids at school used to envy Robin...come on how awesome would it be to work with a superhero since you were just 9 years old. Now I get to work with him as Batman had told me that Nightwing had asked for my help on a certain matter.

Gotham has been quiet recently, too quiet but the last major breakout happened a month ago and all villains have been under the radar planning their next big scheme. That is all except Catwoman who would steal occasionally and visit Batman as often as she could. You could say that we got on really well.

I had travelled to Blüdhaven in the Batmobile and met up with Nightwing to find out what was up.

As I stepped out of the Batmobile I heard a scrape of a foot along the dirt and readied myself to fight. As I turned I saw a man in his young 20's in a black suit with a blue bird symbol that looked like a 'V' shape on his chest and a black mask that covered just his eyes. I eased out of my readied stance and smiled up at him. He returned the smile.

"Batgirl I presume." He said in a deep voice.

"Yes and you must be Nightwing." I reply. He was tall with black hair that was a black as midnight. His blue eyes shone from behind his mask.

He laughed. It was a cute laugh to say the least. "Just call me Dick, Barbara." I nodded and we started walking into his base of operations.

I spent 4 days helping Dick with Blüdhaven. We had made outstanding progress and agreed that we made quite the team. But I the day I was to leave Dick got a message from Red Hood with some information that might help him.

By the time I had left Dick was going over the information Red Hood gave him and sent multiple messages to heroes regarding villains that they were missing from various prisons.

Back at the Batcave, Batman was going out of his mind with worry as Robin had failed to report in and all the villains that had been lying low had decided to surface again and wreck havoc on Gotham. However some were still missing and weren't in their usual hiding places.

Heroes from around the country were finding the same problem and the same thought was going through everyones mind.

Are the villains grouping together?

It turned out that we were right and Batman gathered heroes to help us fight the villains. We had no idea their numbers but we had Superman on our side and Supergirl too. And nothing could stand in our way.

Days past and Robin was still M.I.A. Batman had told me his mission was to stake out on one of the villains that we thought had grouped up with other villains, and so radio silence was a sensible measure to take.

Our worry however was unneeded as Robin reported in that very night an confirmed our suspicions of a ultimate group of villains all working together.

A meeting was set up and here we are today, ready to take down the villains whilst me and Supergirl were made to watch from behind the scenes.

That is when they walked in.

No one was expecting them to accept Batman's request to join them in the fight but there they were, Nightwing and Red Hood. Apparently Red Hood would only turn up if Nightwing did. So they both came.

"Good to see you both," said a smirking Batman from the level above me as he looked over the railing to see them.

"Hey Nightwing, couldn't stay away from me I see. What has it been a week and a half since we last saw each other," I grinned at him. He just chuckled and embraced me in a hug.

"Nice to see someone here as a sense of humour still. I thought he would've killed it by now," he laughed then turned to Red Hood and introduced us to each other. "Batgirl meet Red Hood who I told you about. Red meet Batgirl the newest member of the Bat-family."

We shook hands and murmured our real names to each other. Jason seemed nervous about being here, but who could blame him. Imagine the memories he had if this place and his death and what all this would bring back. I honestly felt sorry for the guy after all he had been through so much and he was around my age too.

"Where's Robin? I was so whelmed to meet him again and he isn't here to greet me," Dick said

"Gotcha!" Yelled Robin as he raced off. Nightwing chased him and the games began. It happened every time they met. One snuck up on the other, and then they try to outmatch the other in a competition of "Tig" so to speak. Boys...

Supergirl had obviously finished talking to Wonder Woman or another one of the heroes as she walked straight up to me a Red Hood.

"Hello..." Kara said apprehensively to Red Hood.

"Hey, your Kara right. My name is Red Hood I am a past Robin. Nice to meet you..."

Jason trailed off and reached for his ear as he was passed a message through his communicator. It was bad news as his face paled and eyes widened in horror.

He finished listening and by this time everyone was looking at him in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Guys," he started,"we may have a problem... A big problem!"


	5. Out to get them

_Supergirl_

These men have entered the cave. I haven't seen them but I can hear them all talking downstairs. Wonder Woman looks interested too so we end our conversation and head towards the sound of the disturbance that are the new arrivals.

There stood two men. One looked like a darker version of Robin with blue across his shoulders and an all black costume. The other wore dark clothes and a hood that was lined with red.

Batman seemed to know both of them as did Robin and Batgirl as they were talking as a family. Robin tried but failed to sneak up on the older version of himself. They started chasing each other around like brothers. The other one however looked nervous and anxious to be here.

"Hello..." I said nervously as his gaze is shifted to me as I approached him and Batgirl.

"Hi I'm Red Hood." He said,"I am a past Robin. Nice to meet you..."

His voice trailed off as he listened to his communicator in his ear, his face visibly paling at what he heard. I used my super hearing to listen in and what I heard was not good news.

"Red you have trouble they have been recruiting... he is with them... and they have Kryptonite and lots of it so tell the Supers to be careful... I am trying to stop it from my end but nothing is working... they are too powerful... you lot may not come out of this with everyone intact. Good luck you need it J." Said the person on the other end.

"Guys," he started, "we may have a problem... A big problem!"

By this time everyone had his attention even Batman, Robin an the other guy I had yet to meet. Red Hood seem to falter under Batman's gaze but he told them what he had been told from an informant. But Red Hood didn't tell them about the 'he' person that was mentioned.

I decided to leave him be and ask him about it later alone. Red Hood was telling the details to Batman who would probably make a plan so that we could win. But I was worried.

Yeah I know that Clarke would be fine but there was always Kryptonite and recently a lot had gone missing from various holding sites and scientific facilities. There was enough missing that if it was all in one place it could kill him or make him extremely ill, so much that he might not be able to recover from it.

"Meeting. Now." Stated Batman in a gruff voice. He disappeared as quick as he had appeared. He was soon followed by Robin and the older version as well as Red Hood. They all seemed to know how the Batman worked.

Of course me, Batgirl and Robin were soon kicked out whilst they talked sensitive information about the mission. They even made sure that I couldn't hear with my super-hearing which was a real bummer.

Once the meeting finished Batman said that they would leave for the villains in 1 hour. As soon as he said this Superman came up to me and started to talk to me in Kryptonion making our conversation completely private.

"Kaerai I promise I will be careful on this mission so there is no need to worry. I will be just fine so calm down and stop fretting." He said. I soon grabbed him and hugged him.

"You better come back or else there will be trouble to pay when you get back," I weakly joked at him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry Superman never breaks a promise."

And with that he and all the other heroes left, leaving me with a depressed Robin and Batgirl. I know that Superman doesn't beak a promise; but does Clarke Kent or even Kal.

Little did I know that that promise would soon be meaningless words...


	6. Life just like to prove me wrong

_Batgirl_  
I looked over to Kara and saw her tearing up as her cousin left with Batman and the team to hunt the criminals. The happy teenager was all just an act to show the world that she can and will survive, but deep down I think she misses her family and watching her cousin walk away on a dangerous mission was the last step. Silent tears were now flowing down her face. I don't know what I would've done if I were in her situation. I think I might've cracked long ago.  
I walked up to her and embraced her as her heart ached with loss and worry. She really was a tough cookie but everyone needed to let it all out every now and again.

"Kara I know it is tough but he is good at his work and he hasn't ever failed to win and tobeat the bad guy yet." I said to her whilst trying to convince myself at the same time. The odds really were stacked against them this time. Ye,s the heroes had teamed up but the villains had quantity as well as their team. All the criminals had goons which we would have to beat as we could do is hope.

"I know... Ummm... Batgirl," Kara smiled hesitantly at me.

"Please just call me Barbara. Might as well seen as you already know Robin is Tim." I grinned assuredly at her. I felt comfortable around her like I had known her for a long time.

Robin then interrupted us with the bad timing that he has always possessed. "Oy! Barbs you need to see this.." He trailed off leaving me hanging for an explanation as to what was do important as to interrupt us.

No explanation came and so I looked at Kara, rolled my eyes which made her grin and we raced up to the second floor where the main computer was located. This was where Bruce would monitor Gotham. It looked so advanced but I now knew how to hack into it completely form my laptop at home.

But don't tell Batman that. You really would've thought that the superhero would have a better protection on his system.

We looked at the scene for a second and I instantly recognised multiple faces in the crowd that was on the scene, one of them being my dad and several of his police force. The other faces I recognised where those ofthecriminals such as the Joker and Harley Quinn that we had locked up in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

The footage that Tim was showing us was of just outside of Arkham.

G_reat_, I thought,_ just what we need at the moment. Another breakout and the Joker is out too. Could this get any worse._

Life just hadto prove me wrong and I saw another familiar face appear on the scene. Her red hair and pale green tinged skin making her stick out a mile. Poison Ivy is out.

"Please Tim say that this is a joke." I said worried. If Joker was out then we would need all the help we could get to capture him again and Ivy, well I wasn't sure I was up to catching my former best friend again.

"Afraid not, Barbara. This is ten minutes ago. Joker, Harley and Ivy seem to have escaped but they are not the only ones. Killer Croc, Riddler and Scarecrow all snook out in the confusion and are loose as well." His face was grim and forelorn as he said his news. I am sure that my face had the same look on it as well. This was not good news what so ever.

"Can you tell me what the matter is, you never knowI might be able to help.I know I am no Batman or Superman but I am no weakling either. A Kryptonian on your side might even the odds a little bit," Kara said with a fierce expression on her face.

Tim looked at me and a glimmer of hope spread on his features. With Kara on our side we stand a lot better chance of winning against these criminals and with any look we could capture them and send them back to Arkham without Bats even knowing.

"Kara, these are some of the criminals we fight aginst. Some of the worse have escaped from Arkham today and they are all killers. We need to get them back into their cells as soon as possible, or the consequences could be unthinkable."

I typed the names into the search on the computer and their profiles came up. Kara looked at me and smiled a confident smile. I am so glad we have her at the moment.

"Okay then. Lets get going. We have criminals to catch." Tim grins and goes to turn away.

"Ermm, Tim. We have a situation here," I smirk at his turned back. Honestly he can be really dim when he wants to. "You have forgotten that someone needs to stay behind to monitor the other team."

Tim's face drops when I said that. I knew what he was thinking and I was thinking the same.

"So who is it goinng to be? Me or you to stay behind," Tim mumbled.

"I have a better idea." I stated confidently.

I wasn't sure if this would work but we would need as many people to help us as we could get.

And there was a chance that maybe. Just maybe my plan would work.


	7. Flying Bats and Robins

_Supergirl _

I have never been to Gotham before but I have to say that it is not the nicest of places to go to. In the daytime, it is gloomy and you hardly ever see the sun come up. The same attitude it taken by the citizens, as they are just as gloomy and dull as the streets around them. At night however, the streets come alive with drug dealers, gangs, petty criminals and of course, Arkham inmates.

If you were planning a nice trip or even a holiday here, then think again. You are more likely to die here than you are to have a good time. Why anyone even lives in this city astounds me. It is worse than any place we had back on Argon or even Krypton. And that is saying something to be honest.

Barbara had a plan, apparently but whether it worked or not was another matter. Alfred Pennyworth was Batman's servant... no butler is a better word. He looks after the house and keeps Batman on track with both of his lives. When Batman was first starting out, Alfred helped to coordinate Batman's movements from the Batcave. He was Batman's eyes in the sky.

Barbara had asked him to help us out by co-ordinating our team from the cave to save one of us having to stay behind, when every set of hands would be needed to recapture the inmates.

"Batgirl, are we ready to go yet?" I asked. She had been looking at the security cameras for what seemed like hours. I may have been good at technology back on my planet but here it wasn't as advanced and still confused me, so I was having to wait whilst Batgirl and Robin searched through footage.

"Yeah, we can go now. We know approximately where Riddler, Scarecrow, and Joker will be. Riddler wasn't even hard to find, he is back in his usual hideout. Scarecrow has multiple old labs around Gotham. He will be in one of those, I am certain of it. Joker can't hide to save his life so we just have to keep a watch out for some of his goons or anything suspicious. If we find Joker then we find Harley too. However, Killer Croc could be anywhere in the sewers and is less likely to cause as much harm as the other criminals. We will definitely need help to handle him. Then there is Poison Ivy..." she trailed off as a concerned look crossed her features. I wonder what her connection is to this Poison Ivy person.

"Come on you two. I want to go catch some bad guys." Robin yelled as he ran across the room to a red and yellow bike. It was obviously his bike. I mean honestly who else would have a bike red and yellow.

I hovered off the ground and as I was about to follow I had an idea. "Grab my hand and I can give you a ride." I smiled and Batgirl grinned at the prospect. She held my hand and I flew out the cave and towards Gotham City.

In case you didn't know, Batman's house isn't actually in the city. It is hidden away on the outskirts on top of a hill. Forests full of life grow all around it and hide the cave from view. If anyone had a brain they would've been able to have figured out his identity years ago. I thought it was pretty funny to be honest.

Batgirl was next to me, her midnight black cape rippling out behind her and a smile of ecstasy on her face. She was obviously enjoying herself. I know I did when I first flew.

Superman had to hold my hand because I kept getting distracted by normal human objects that I hadn't seen before in my life. Clarke thought it was pretty funny but after falling from the sky one too many times, he had decided that I desperately needed help flying. Then again it is not a normal thing to us Kryptonians, flying.

"Kara is something the matter?" Barbara asked from beside me. She looked concerned and I realised that tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't want to lose him too Barbara. He is the only family I have left." I said wiping away my tears with my only free hand as I was still holding Barbara's hand and letting go of her would not be a good idea.

"You won't lose him. He is the strongest hero out there. He can look after himself and others all at the same time." Batgirl said confidently.

"You're right! I am just being silly." I said and she laughed, "How about we try to race Robin. Beating him would cheer me up in no time."

She nodded enthusiastically and I increased the speed so that we easily caught up with Robin. Batgirl waved down at him and I saw, using my x-ray vision to see through his helmet, that he was shocked to see Batgirl flying. I grinned at him and we sped off towards the tallest building in Gotham- Wayne Industries.

Two minutes after we landed, I saw Robin grappling his way to the top of the building. He was so slow, it made me laugh.

"What's the plan then?" I asked as soon as Robin landed next to me. Batgirl turned to us and told us that we would cover the city and look for the criminals. I would be able to provide assistance to whoever found a criminal. We had decided that we would not go it alone with them as they were way too unpredictable.

I had been given a small radio that fit in my ear so that we could contact one another. We were about to set off when we saw the Bat-signal go off. Great, I thought, just what we needed.

The Bat-signal had been a gift from Batman to the Commissioner. Batgirl had explained that Batman had given it to the Commissioner as a sign of trust to the police, showing that he would work with them and not against them. It was also a sign to Gotham that there was someone out there who would protect them and be there to help whenever needed.

"Better go see what they want." Batgirl said, and before they could fire their grappling hooks, I had grabbed both Batgirl's and Robin's hands and started to fly towards the Police Department. Robin was smiling from ear to ear and I guessed that he was enjoying the flying as much as Batgirl was.

We arrived quickly at the Police Department and I saw three people on the roof. I knew one of them was going to be the Commissioner, but who the other two were I had no idea.

I bet they were expecting Batman to come and maybe one or both of his partners. But seeing me would be such a surprise. I can't wait to see their faces.

**A/N: ****I need you guys to review if you want some more. I spend all my free time writing stories and all I am going to ask is that you spend just a second to type one review :) PLEASE!**


End file.
